Negligent
by DemonicSadist
Summary: Approximately 3 years have past since Tris' death. With her sacrifice, has brought even more questions. Factions don't exist anymore. Chicago focuses on Humanity and Future. But there is one major problem. The sixth faction. Cover art by /art/Divergent-trilogy-371762919. When you read this Fanfiction, I have some advice: Be Brave.


**Divergent: Negligent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent in any way. The story belongs to Veronica Roth and respective publications. I, in no way, am claiming these characters, setting, original plot as my own.**

"_In Chicago, there were five factions and the factionless that were part of the Genetically Pure (GP) and Genetically Damaged (GD) experiment. The memories of those within the city were removed with a serum known as the "Abnegation Serum." However, there were actually six factions. One was obliterated in the past forgotten Faction War. But now they are rebelling against the project itself. Factions still exist._

"_As they are the Negligent."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tobias**

_I never would have_ thought that the Bureau would dismiss the fact that people in Chicago would still believe in the return of factions. They would rebel against the Bureau despite the world being in peace. It has been exactly 3 years now from which the death of Tris occurred. I still don't trust David, not that I ever had, despite him being under the Abnegation serum, or rather, memory serum. The Allegiant broke apart from their original goal to a greater cause, rebel against those who bring back the factions. Abnegation; Candor; and the Amity joined together in creating a sector of the city which revolves around humanitarian resources while Dauntless; and Erudite focused on Chicago's future. There are no affiliations that I know of. Since the past three-years that I lived in Chicago, I still constantly visited her ashes. Tris was a strong girl, but she's gone now. It dreads me even more than when Marcus abused me as a child while my mother sulked in agony to the domestic assault. Abnegation did not allow divorce as it would be self-indulgent, but for thus matter, it was a reasonable option for Evelyn to break apart from Marcus' ties. But she chose not to. I don't blame her. My father was abusive and would not tolerate such treachery to him. It made me even more afraid when I got the belt, but made me stronger when I gave it to him.  
For a couple of years of living in Chicago with my mother, not much has changed in the city. Marcus had lost power to which he called "his city" which would've followed him through the use of weapons. In the end, it would be Jeanine Matthews again. However, the Bureau had entered through experiment Chicago frequently and witnessed the city first-hand. I can see the petite traces of Abnegation remaining. The bus that would arrive for school would come every single day but not for the use of the Choosing Days. The people who live in Humanitarian Sector would help the so called "factionless" or under privileged from offering food to shelter in their homes.  
As I walk by the fence the Dauntless used to surround, protecting those from its before unknown origins, was now open freely for those to come within and out of Chicago. Evelyn had tried to convince me to visit outside the fence but I refused. I couldn't possibly visit the place where Tris died. I still believe Caleb should have been the one to walk into the room. He deserved to die, not Tris.  
The one thing that angered me the most is that Caleb was living within the Bureau, the place where Tris had been part of the list of Casualties. He did not cry. He did not feel sorrow.

He was like an Erudite. Heartless with no regret.

I walk to the near area which used to be Dauntless. I see Christina and Zeke sitting by the fountain, holding a large book filled with pictures. The Dauntless never really took pictures and part of me wanted to ask where they got them, but I inferred the Bureau had taken many screen shots with their security cameras. I walk towards the two and stare at the photos. None of us speak. The picture they pay close attention to is the list of factions.

_Abnegation- Selfless_

_Erudite- Intelligence_

_Candor- Honesty_

_Amity- Peace_

_Dauntless- Brave_

_**Egocentrics- Selfish**_

There were six factions? We were taught that Chicago had five factions, each representing a different purpose in life. They were created in the GP/GD experiment as those factions would be what GDs lack. But selfishness? That would be what the Genetically Pure lack and wouldn't want to achieve.

"What do you think about this?" Christina coughs out. Her finger points directly onto the word 'Egocentics.' "Don't you find this weird?"

"The selfish... never existed in the history of the factions. At least not in my knowledge. Why would someone choose to be selfish? That sounds something Peter would like to join." I resisted the urge to laugh but bit my lip to silence myself.

"I know someone who could have known something about this, or at least heard of it. Caleb."

I don't know why I'm surprised that Caleb would choose to take an occupation of science in the once Erudite district. I guess I thought he might have gotten traumatized by how he almost killed Tris here thinking he would be saving Chicago. But I guess I was wrong, after all.  
I see Caleb reading quite a large tomb, feeling somewhat strange that he could find such an old book. He looks up at us and frowns, possibly due to us coming here mostly for trouble.

"Is something wrong?" His eyes stare intently at us and the photo album in Christina's arms. He directs us to a secluded lab room, once the test lab for serums. We sit in an awkward Abnegation sitting posture that leaves us even more uncomfortable.

"Have you read anything in those huge Erudite books that involve the factions?" Zeke sits laid back with his feet occupying a lab chair. He wears a serious face, however; one that I've never seen in a while before Uriah's death.

"The five factions? Of cou-"

"Not five, six. There were six factions." His eyes widen, even under the narrow glasses. I still do not understand why he wears those. Tris told me once that his eyesight was quite well. It doesn't make him look smarter, though; just plain idiotic.

"Let me look through the history of factions again." He walks in a smaller, vacant room filled with books. His eyes scan through the large plethora until he stumbles upon quite a large book you would find in History class. He sets it down on the table with a thud and dry dust particles become visible in the air, only to disperse to mere particles themselves.

"Perhaps the faction war would give us some answers." Caleb flips to a page that headlines **Faction War** in bold letters.

_The faction war began during the times Abnegation and Erudite began debating whether selflessness is appropriate even in the matter of education. It consisted of factions rebelling against each other. Abnegation, Amity and Candor against the Erudite, Dauntless and Egocentrics. In the end, the factions agreed to execute a single faction. In return, keep order within the districts. Egocentrics were obliterated as being the most self-indulgent faction. The Abnegation serum was released to all but Abnegation and Erudite to protect those who were involved. Egocentrics were never heard of, and ceased to exist._

_- Jeanine Matthews_

My eyes widen much larger, even compared to Caleb's facial expression before. The faction war was taught as a simple debate between the factions that led to rivalries to everyone. However, according this book; the faction war meant wiping out an entire faction.

"Wait a minute... Where was the Egocentrics District located?" Caleb flips through the many pages of the book. He points to a picture of the once Egocentric district. We all gap as we realize where that place is today. The most unfortunate area in Chicago:

The factionless.

* * *

My mother used to tell me that the factionless seem like both the most fortunate and under-privileged people. They had the minimum wage jobs but at the same time, could think freely throughout their lifetime. And now I understand why the factionless were the less fortunate.

They were selfish.

The four of us board the train to the factionless. I still feel the same adrenaline I did when Tris and I used to jump in. My legs pace faster into a sprint when I visibly see the engine. I jump into the third cart along with Christina. Caleb and Zeke occupy the next cart.  
Christina and I have never really liked each other until recently. Now we share a similar tragedy in our lives. We both lost people who we loved. I still find her to be quite the talkative Candor girl.

"Can you help not to use the faction names?" She asks me, "I'm so used to it that its like breathing." I chuckle lightly as she joins in with me.

"Its like when I was a child, it was a habit to stay away from my dad and I could never change my ways right away." Her eyes droop downward, looking slightly regretful she reminded me of such a time, "Its fine, though. I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"Then you wouldn't be Four, would you?" She smirks at me as I sigh in defeat.

"True."

The train approaches Abnegation as Christina and I stand up. We position ourselves ready to jump and sprint outward. We fall straight forward on the ground as we see Zeke and Caleb a few feet away. They dust off their attire and we meet up. We stare at central Abnegation. I still remember when the Dauntless were under the simulation to attack this area. Where Eric put the barrel of the gun to my head. Where Tris shot his foot. Everywhere I go, I only think of her. Tris. Why did she have to die?

"Well... Lets go to Abnegation." The first thing I see when we enter the inner-city, was Tris' old house. Where the two of us would glance at each other before boarding the bus. And now I'm thinking of when we bid goodbye to each other before I went back to Chicago. That was the last I saw of her.

We hurry to the factionless district and compare the scenery to the photos. The houses before used to be painted white. The people wore white. Now everything is grey. I never really liked grey, it reminded me of Marcus. I always wondered why the factionless shacks had a small glimpse of white. I thought it was a mere trace of white bacteria forming through in tiny specks.  
I see Matthew writing something on a notepad as he stands several metres away from us. He glances quickly and waves. We rush towards him, as the adrenaline in me forms again. When I run, I think of only the Bureau and the Erudite and Dauntless attacking. I don't think I'll ever get rid of this feeling. The feeling that everywhere I go is war. Even in a peaceful world, there is war. Peace can be war itself.

"Perhaps you could help us with something that Caleb could not?" Matthew raises one eyebrow at me and glances at the photo album, "We wanna find out who the Egocentrics were."

"I think I have it on video. Pictures speak better than words but nothing could be better than witnessing who they were yourselves." He pulls out a small tablet and taps the screen. We stare at the screen, trying desperately to fit all of our gazes onto it. The only thing I see are children stealing, destroyed vehicles and even more selfish acts.

_Selfish._ The faction was even worse than the name. No wonder they were destroyed in the faction war. And why the memory serum had to be released once. And Tris stopped it from happening twice.

"And that's why there were six factions." Christina eyes the screen intently, "The selfish taught people to think of their own actions. They're the complete opposite of the Abnegation."

"But they were destroyed due to being the most worthless faction." I think about what they would contribute to for other factions. The Dauntless protected the city, the Erudite educated the kids, the Abnegation gave food to the factionless, the Amity would supply the food, and the Candor would help settle whether the city was telling the truth. The Egocentrics must have stolen and kept everything. It reminds me of Marcus. Almost everything in this city does.

I never thought that there could still be mysteries lying within Chicago even after Tris' sacrifice. But one thing is for sure:

I will not let her death be in vain.


End file.
